the_crossover_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
The Crossover Game (LeeHatake93)
LeeHatake's version of The Crossover Game is a fighting game in the vein of Super Smash Bros and PlayStation All-Stars, with a multiple-world free roam mode. The Crossover Game ''would primarily be available for PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Wii U, Nintendo 3DS, PlayStation Vita, and PC. The open-world gameplay is exclusive to PS4, Xbox One, Wii U, and PC. Gameplay The overall fighting game engine would be derived from ''Super Smash Bros, with elements of PlayStation All-Stars. Battles can be fought in both damage-based and HP-centric battles. A character's moveset will consist of four directional melee attacks, three directional smash attacks, and four special moves. Each character will recieve two finishing moves: a Super Smash, and a Final Smash. A Super Smash is derived from the Super Move mechanic from PlayStation All-Stars in that it can be accessed through a chargeable meter. However, it is more similar to a Final Smash from Super Smash Bros in that it will deal a great amount of damage, but it not guaranteed to earn a KO. However, the Final Smash, accessed through a Smash Ball like in Smash Bros, will guarantee a KO as it operates identically to PSASBR's Super Moves. Final Smashes can range from cinematics, transformations, and directional/trapping moves. Similar to Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4, players can select three characters before battle, one to serve as a leader and the other two to appear as support and additional playable characters that can be swapped out during battle. If certain characters are teamed up together, they will be able to perform Team Final Smashes, as well as Fusions. Amiibos and other NFC figures can also be used in battle, They can either be selected as opponents before battle, or they can drop in and out of a battle in the style of LEGO Dimensions. The open world is modeled after games such as LEGO Dimensions and Disney Infinity 3.0, wherein players have the choice to travel to multiple open world hubs throughout each franchise in The Crossover Game. The sizes of the hubs vary depending on the franchise chosen. There are a variety of things to do in the open world, such as driving vehicles, flying vehicles, hacking computers, etc. Additionally, there are several puzzles throughout the world, as in the LEGO games. Movement between the worlds works in a similar manner to the LEGO games, wherein you can choose to either warp to a different world through portals accessed via tech such as Batman's Batcomputer, or you can find vehicles to take you to different worlds, such as Star Wars starfighters or the Gummi Ship from Kingdom Hearts. Game Modes *'Master Mode:' The open-world, free-roaming mode of the game. Use it to explore the various worlds in The Crossover Game. *'Free Battle:' The battle mode of The Crossover Game. Includes all free battle modes of Smash Bros and PlayStation All-Stars. *'Arcade:' This is where you can take part in various game modes, such as Arcade, All-Star Mode, Test Your Might, Event Match, and a variety of mini-games. *'Customization:' Use this mode to customize your characters' appearance, from the color of their outfit to their hairstyle. Additionally, you may create your own original characters here. *'Network Battle:' Use this mode when connected to Nintendo Network, Xbox Live, or PlayStation Network in order to battle players online. Online mode can also be launched in Master Mode, much like Grand Theft Auto Online. Character Roster The roster is ever-expanding. Keep this in mind that the roster is subject to change. The original roster has been revamped. All multiples of the same character are now grouped together, and every character is grouped by series or company. NFC Exclusive Fighters These fighters are exclusively playable by either scanning an amiibo, placing a Disney figure onto the Infinity Base, or placing a LEGO Dimensions figure onto the Portal. DLC Fighters These are the characters that joined the roster after the most recent full roster image was designed. "DLC" merely means they're not present on the final roster image, though they will be added in future images. They currently do not have variations or alternate forms, though these may be added sometime in the future. Crossover_Roster.png Crossover_DLC.png Crossover Match.png Worlds This is a list of the worlds players can visit. Each world boasts a level of open world exploration and some worlds, like Star Wars, let players explore different planets or sub-worlds. Category:The Crossover Game Category:Game Category:PlayStation Category:Xbox Category:Nintendo Category:PC